User talk:67.165.88.232
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User talk:Crimsondawn page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Jörg (Talk) 17:11, 20 May 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Image Size The image size is appropriate for the article. Please stop. — Morder 18:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Image additions Please stop adding images that are already in articles, especially to just remove them one minute later. It is bothersome. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I'm going to ask you again to stop doing this. All you are doing is clogging up the edit history and recent changes with useless edits that you have to know are not needed, every time you do one of these "add an image, remove it 10 seconds later" edits. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Indeed, if you keep it up, you will be temporarily blocked from editing. Consider this a warning. --From Andoria with Love 20:36, 1 June 2009 (UTC) You have started doing it again. Seriously, I cannot imagine what you are thinking you are accomplishing with these edits, or why you did not learn from your block. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Blocked You were warned, you have now been blocked for three days. If you continue vandalizing articles after you return, you will be blocked for a longer period. Later. --From Andoria with Love 17:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Thumbnails Thumbnail size is a user specific setting that can be changed. If you specify a size you prevent that setting from being applied to the image. Hence thumbs do not get a specific size. Thanks. — Morder 21:09, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Blocked again Congratulations! For your meaningful contribution to Medical shuttle 37, you have been awarded with a week-long vacation from Memory Alpha! During this vacation, you won't have to make a single edit to Memory Alpha! We want to make sure you get plenty of rest during this vacation, so we've taken the liberty of blocking your IP address for the entire week! Now you won't have to be concerned with catching up with work, because you won't be able to! I know, I know, we're far too generous. But you deserve it! And you know what? If you continue doing what you've been doing after you return, we'll send you on an even longer vacation! Isn't that great?! Anyway, you have fun on your vacation, and give my best to the family! See you in a week! :) --From Andoria with Love 23:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Blocked again... again Hey, great work with , mate. We've gone ahead and given you the next month off, as our thanks. Any more edits like that and we won't need you anymore: our site would be complete! We'd might as well block you permanently. Hehe. Okay, seriously, you're clearly vandalizing now. If you do it again when your block is lifted in a month, you'll be blocked indefinitely. Have a wonderful day... er, month. --From Andoria with Love 01:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) The final block You are now blocked indefinitely. If you agree not to continue adding and removing images for no reason, we will consider unblocking you. If not, well... bye! --From Andoria with Love 20:59, 22 July 2009 (UTC) External link * * :Amazing, he responds on his talk page on MB. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Only achieved by threats and bans. -- Captain MKB 21:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC)